The Final Chapter
A few months later, a senator from Earth challenged Mordred’s right to rule. Senator Raymus Malgus proposed that instead of a worldwide semi-republic, a leader with absolute authority over everyone and everything would operate better. Malgus gained supporters all over the galaxy, and while Emperor Mordred was away, Malgus usurped his throne and declared himself the First Universal Emperor. Upon Mordred’s return, he and Brackus were banished from their own galaxies, and became renegades. Resistance fighters began to cause trouble in the new Empire, but until Mordred and Brackus organized them, they didn’t do much good. Mordred and Brackus rallied all of the worlds and military forces that were still loyal to the now absent U.N. government, and began the rebellion against Malgus. After claiming the throne, Malgus revealed that he was a Sith Lord. Sadly, not all of the U.N. leaders remained true to the cause. GD leader Zarros Bestius allied with Malgus, and committed his entire military to the New Empire. Mordred and Sonic the Hedgehog infiltrated a hidden foundry, where a legendary sword, the sword of Chaos, was rumored to be held. Mordred believed that the only way to defeat Malgus was to claim the sword. Before he could reach the sword, Malgus himself appeared to try and stop Mordred from retrieving it. Sonic caused a diversion, and Mordred grabbed the sword, dueled Malgus, and cast him into the foundry’s lava pits. Malgus survived, but forever bore the scars from that incident. His new appearance bared a startling resemblance to Darth Malgus, a Sith Lord that lived shortly after the original Darth Nihilus. Five years passed since Malgus’s rise to power. Mordred and Brackus summoned all of the resistance for one final assault to reclaim the galaxy. Imperial and Rebel forces met at the now gleaming metropolis of Darastrix, and fought a battle that would go down in history as the longest siege of a city. The Rebellion was successful, and after five years, Mordred sat in his own throne once again. It was later found out that Malgus had escaped to Dark Meadow, a planet in the Shadow Galaxy. D.W.F. forces invaded the planet to find GD forces and Malgus’s remaining army waiting for them. This time, Hordin Hunnar returned to fight Malgus. After more bloodshed and having to defeat Zarros, Mordred, Brackus and Hordin reached Malgus, and found out that he was planning to combine his psyche with long dead enemies to create a super monster. Mordred and his allies fought long and hard to prevent Malgus from completing his plan, but they failed. Malgus combined his body with that of Daemon, Brandon, Dark Dragon, and Darth Nihilus, thus creating Darth Malgan te Bredjinn. The following duel was spectacular. In order to combat this new evil, the three heroes combined the power of the 7 Chaos Emeralds and the 7 World Rings to create a power older than the stars. To defeat an evil as great as Darth Malgan, a sacrifice had to be made. Mordred, Hordin, and Brackus had to give their lives to defeat Darth Malgan. However, the three of them alone didn’t have enough power to defeat him. Before anyone could react, Zarros joined the fray, and combined his power with the others. The combined power was more than enough to defeat Malgan, and the five beings were destroyed in a mass explosion. The following was recorded by Anakin Skywalker: “I saw my Emperor eradicated in the explosion. Although Malgus was no more, many soldiers and followers either committed suicide or abandoned the United Nations “I gave the order to pack up and return home, when Link showed me a medallion he had found lying on the ground. This medallion, the Monster Reborn, had the power to resurrect any being that had fallen in combat. I didn’t know where it came from, nor did I care. With Link’s help, we brought Emperor Mordred, General Marx, Hordin, and Zarros back to life.” The Emperor doesn’t remember what happened after he died, but when he was revived, he began rebuilding the United Nations. After the war was over, Zarros returned to the light, and set off on a long journey to discover his destiny. Two years of peace followed, in which the U.N. was restored to its former glory.